


And All the Akwardness that Ensues

by brumalbreeze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP written for the kinkmeme forever ago. John and Karkat's first time + xenobiology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Akwardness that Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always write pornfics, but when I do, they turn out like this. BI Anyway, as a word of warning, there's **sounding** in this fic, so if you are squicked by it, please don't read!

"Wait!"

All movement in the room stopped uncertainly at the blurted command. Even the desk lamp’s light, which had been flickering nervously before the exclamation, stayed steady.

"Wait, wait, wait," John said, breathlessly, his face flushed and hands hovering somewhere around the edge of his boxers. His face, pale and clammy, shone sickly in the yellow light. John gulped audibly and shook his head rapidly.

Karkat gave him a highly disgruntled look. "What?"

"You go first," he stammered, his hands still stuck in their position above his boxers. He tried to avert his gaze from Karkat's and keep looking at him simultaneously. The compromised expression he had on his face looked painful.

"What?" the troll said again in a flat voice.

"You go first!"

John was getting the feeling that they were playing an absurd game of "Repeat After Me," but the severity and awkwardness of the situation kept him from properly laughing. Instead, he let out a strangled version of a cross-bred whimper and giggle. Karkat's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before pinching downward angrily.

There was a moment's silence, in which both of them stared at each other. John was backed up against the pillows they had pushed to the wall, and Karkat was kneeling in front of him. They were entirely disheveled: half of John's glasses were falling off his face (he took the pause in their activities to right them again), and their hair was sticking out at even odder angles than they usually did. John brushed aside a strand from his face, but it merely stuck to his temple, due to sweat.

Karkat's face turned redder and redder, until he finally tore his gaze from John's widened eyes. He spat out "Fine!" and reached for the hem of his own undergarments, clearly as embarrassed as John had been feeling moments ago. "But I swear, if you laugh, I will have ripped your head off from your scrawny little neck so fast, you won't even know what happened," he said vehemently, more for show than meaning. John knew that decapitating him was the last thing Karkat wanted to do at the moment, but, to preserve the little bit of dignity they both had left, he swallowed the overriding urge to giggle and nodded instead.

The troll gave him a severe glare, sat up on his knees, and began to tug on his boxers. His eyes immediately dropped down to where Karkat's hands were. He pulled.

John’s mouth fell open, and his eyes bugged out. "Wow," he said simply, after he regained control of his lost voice. "Um." His gaze flicked briefly to Karkat's face but constantly darted back down between the troll's legs. "I, um."

"I knew it," Karkat growled, making the moves to pull his boxers back up. "I'm disgusting to you. I knew this was a bad idea from the very beginnin—"

"No!" John cried out, lurching forward so quickly he nearly fell on his face. He grabbed Karkat's wrists and kept them still. He felt a bit silly when he wobbled a bit on the uneven mattress but brought his head up to give Karkat a messy little smile. "I didn't mean it like that, Karkat. It just looks..." he glanced down again, "different than mine."

Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breaths fanning over their face, but neither backed away. Karkat was looking at the Heir with a dissecting stare, as if testing his will and verity. John's smile wavered, and he felt as if Karkat's trust was slipping away from him, so before the troll could do anything stupid (like push him away and tell John to "deal with your bone bulge on your own!"), he blurted, "It's actually really turning me on."

John's mouth shut, and his lips sealed themselves the second the words left his mouth, but the glow on his face was unbelievable. Karkat could feel the heat emanating from his pale skin. His own grey skin flushed at the bold confession, and he opened his mouth a few times to speak. Failing to do so, he merely leaned down to kiss John, pushing his tongue gently against the firmly closed lips and coaxing the boy to open them. John stiffened for a mortified second before yielding to the Knight. Karkat's hands slipped further down, and, with a bit of clumsy fumbling and accidental scratches ("Ow, that kind of hurt!"), he was able to remove his boxers and toss them on the floor.

They parted, and the first thing out of Karkat's mouth was, "Your turn."

"Okay," John replied shakily, "My turn." He peered through his glasses to stare at Karkat's bulge, and an odd fluttering swirled in his stomach. It was no joke when he said that Karkat's bulge was different from his. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he suggested to Karkat, "Let's do it tonight," but he certainly wasn't anticipating what he was looking at right that moment.

He supposed that the thing which took him off guard most was the fact that Karkat appeared to have more than one "bulge." In fact, there was a cluster of tentacles curling and apparently searching for something to grasp onto around what John assumed was Karkat's actual bone bulge. It was similar looking to his own penis, except for the fact that it looked pliant and prehensile. John's attention was split, as each time one of the tentacles moved (which was to say, all of them), his eyes would dart to that particular one. They weren't the same size: some of them were about as thick as his little finger, and some were much thinner than that, though they all possessed the ability to curl and move. His mind wandered slightly to videos he had seen of octopi, but he quickly shook the thought away. Their tips were wet with translucent red liquid, and John assumed that was the troll equivalent of pre-cum, though its startlingly bright color unnerved him mildly. Nevertheless, he was speaking the truth when he said it was turning him on. He didn't know what they felt like but just thinking about how they would be, feeling and touching him, made him feel light-headed.

Karkat was looking at him with a distinctly curious and heavy expression, so John hurried with his motions, despite the shyness and anxiety he was feeling. It wouldn't have been fair for Karkat to show him his bulge and not return the favor. He swallowed and hooked his thumbs under the band of his boxers, shifting on his knees as Karkat did before. His face was hot, and the last thing he wanted to see was Karkat looking at him, so he kept his eyes firmly on the bedsheets instead.

Nothing but the sound of soft breathing could be heard while John removed his boxers and threw them carelessly on the floor. (His attempt to look unbothered and nonchalant failed when the band caught his thumb, and he had to shake off the offensive garment clumsily.)

"You _are_..." Karkat couldn't keep his eyes from his penis, and John could distinctly see his pupils dilating, "different." To his utter humiliation, not only was he completely hard, but Karkat's hungry look only served to make him twitch slightly and throb.

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably, trying to find the hem of _something_ to play with in his embarrassment, but ended up having to tug on his hair for the lack of anything else to fiddle with.

"Does it...?" the troll's face scrunched up, and he made a vague gesture with his hand. He wiggled his fingers. John shook his head quickly, guessing that he meant to ask whether or not his penis could move like his bulge. "Can I...?" he started another unfinished question, apparently too shy to actually say things in full. He reached forward tentatively with his hand but kept it far away, in case John wasn't comfortable with his actions. John hesitated for a second and nodded once, jerkily.

Karkat touched him gingerly, the pads of his textured fingers wrapping around him more in curiosity than anything. He kept his sharp nails far away from John's sensitive skin. The Heir swallowed a nervous noise and tried to remember how to breathe. His entire body was stiff with uncertainty and inexperience. When he made no noise of complaint or discomfort, Karkat grew a bit bolder and held him a bit more firmly. Other than that, however, he made no move to do anything else.

There was an awkward silence in which neither of them said or did anything. Karkat had watched John's dick unwaveringly for a long time, but then, he wrenched his eyes away and stared directly into his face. "John," he said in an earnest voice and with a completely straight face, "I have no idea what the fuck I should be doing."

Sitting so close to Karkat, being face-to-face with his sober expression, and feeling Karkat’s hand on his erection brought a bubble of complete ridiculousness rising to John's throat. He let out a reedy, startled laugh but cut it short almost immediately. "S-Sorry," he said, trying to smile against Karkat's deepening frown, "This is just kind of weird." He was dimly aware that Karkat's tentacles were still writhing around a little desperately, but the troll seemed to have forgotten about his own needs, at least for now. John returned his attention to Karkat's earlier declaration. "Uh, you can.... Um...." He began mimicking a pumping motion with his left hand, his head tilted down in a poor attempt to conceal his face, an impossible task, since they were not five centimeters apart.

"Like this?" the troll asked, voice higher than usual but just as gruff. Karkat's hand began to move up and down; John found the foreign touch strange but arousing. His throat became tight, and he rasped out an uncertain "yes." With some encouragement from Karkat, John opened his legs up a bit more and allowed the troll to settle more closely.

Jerking off was radically different, John discovered, when it wasn't his own hand on his erection, but someone else's. The sensations were totally alien, despite the familiarity of it. He grew increasingly embarrassed and hard as Karkat became bolder with his ministrations, his strokes getting firmer and surer. The tip of his cock was beading up with clear pre-cum, and Karkat automatically swiped his thumb over it, spreading the wetness around. His breathing was accelerating, as was John's, but his eyes never once left the stiffening length. Their combined breaths were beginning to steam up his glasses.

John felt as if he could cum just by the mere concentrated intensity Karkat was watching him with. His hand fumbled slightly on the bed as he tried to keep quiet, something he suddenly found very challenging. He was never a vocal person when it came to sexual experiments, finding it far too embarrassing to express himself aloud, but with Karkat so close to him and his hand unwaveringly pumping, John was quickly losing all dredges of his self-will. "Karkaangh," he tried saying, the troll's name melding into a bizarre, melted moan halfway through. Startled, Karkat snapped his eyes up, and his hand stilled, slick with John's pre-cum.

"What?" he grunted, his voice coming out ruder and sharper than he had meant.

As the Knight's actions had stopped, John was able to clear his head of the pleasantly warm fuzz surrounding his vision. "What about you...?" he inquired, dazedly, trying to peer between his legs to Karkat. His foggy glasses were no help. He turned his head to the side, in an attempt to let the cool air clear the glass. When he turned back again, he was aware of the fact that Karkat was dripping all over the bedsheets, and he seemed more... agitated than before. "That's going to stain, isn't it?" he asked, slightly stunned by the irrelevancy his inquiry carried.

"Yeah, well..." Karkat's eyes shifted to the side, but John didn't miss the way his bulge curled upward and a bead of pre-cum slide down its length. 

"Do you want me to—"

"We could just—"

Both stared at each other with half a suggestion out. Karkat leered at him silently, but when John only looked back blankly, he finally picked up his train of thought again. "I don't know how you humans do it, but we could just... you know, put them together or something." His neck and face went crimson. John's cock twitched in his hand, and that was about enough confirmation that the boy wanted it too.

"Yeah. Yeah, um, let's do that then," John agreed after a second, mouth dry and face just as flushed as Karkat's.

The troll released his length, and a few clumsy instructions later ("No, god, just... back up or something. Is this—?" "Should I just lie down or...?"), they were properly positioned. John was half-reclining on their pillow/blanket pile, with his legs spread and hands gingerly placed on Karkat's shoulders. Their bodies were close together, though Karkat's bulge wasn't exactly touching John yet.

Karkat took in a deep, shuddering breath, his bangs hanging down and barely touching John's forehead. His back muscles were tense, and his hands rested uncertainly next to the Heir's head. "Ready?" A solid nod. "Tell me if you want me to stop...."

With all the cautiousness of someone dipping their toes into lava, Karkat pushed his hips forward and allowed his bone bulge and tentacles to reach John's stiff erection. Although he had been expecting it, John still let out a startled cry at the warm, wet touch of a dozen feelers rubbing against him. His eyes widened, magnified by his glasses, causing Karkat to look at him with utter concern, but when he said nothing, the troll continued easing down. Automatically, his bone bulge wrapped itself around John and tightened marginally. The tentacles began probing and touching his thighs and buttocks curiously. 

Between Karkat's rasping breaths, John was able to squeeze out, "This is... different." He let out a whimper when one of the thinner tendrils slipped between the slit of the sensitive head and rubbed wetly against it.

"Is it okay?" the troll asked, concern leaking out between his equally strained words.

John nodded. "Yes, it's okay. Just weird feeling." His fingers tightened on the troll's shoulders. He arched his back upward. Karkat began moving, allowing his bulge to become a bit stiffer as he rutted against the Heir, everything becoming a lot slicker and stickier with each shallow thrust. Deep inside Karkat's chest, a low rumbling growl vibrated against John, though it wasn't at all like the threatening snarls the troll often gave when he was irritated. This noise was so purely animalistic and raw that it made John's toes curl and body quiver in excitement. Even though Karkat's instincts were beginning to tear down his awareness, he was still so careful and chary with his movements.

John's mind was becoming fuzzier and hotter as the moved together sloppily, but the disconcerting feeling of something sliding against his butt, between the cleft, and around his entrance made John freeze up. The tentacles pressed insistently against him, coating his skin with copious amounts of pre-cum, but found him too tense to penetrate, prompting Karkat to ask him what the matter was.

"I know this is how it's supposed to work, but I'm not really sure if I'm... ready yet," he said hurriedly, his eyes wide. Karkat gave him a disgruntled look, the continuous rumbling still going. He opened his mouth threateningly, teeth bared and wet—John tried to shrink away, his heart pounding in half-fear, half-arousal—but then, his mouth was sealed, the dangerous fangs were gingerly scraping against his lips, and Karkat was kissing him with the whole intent to make him lose his mind and relax. The tactic worked, because John moaned loudly after that, his body melting under the troll's touch. In the brief, stolen second of vulnerability, several thick tentacles pushed their way into the deep warmth of John's body and writhed against the wet walls.

John cried out against the intrusion, but Karkat gently bit down on his lower lip and pushed his hips even closer to him, allowing the moisture-seeking tentacles to work their way further in. They squirmed and pushed against the sides of John's entrance, stretching and feeling him. The thin tendril, which had been hopefully sliding against his slit, finally found the source of pre-cum leaking from his cock and appropriately positioned itself over the hole. It became thinner and pushed in. That elicited a particularly violent reaction from John, who tore away from Karkat's kiss (nearly causing the troll to tear his lip in the process) and began gasping desperately.

"Karkat—that really—I don't think—" he said, alarmed at the feeling of something going into his dick.

"Should I stop?" Karkat asked, equally bewildered. He was too focused on the feeling of being squeezed inside John's ass to completely realize what his other tentacles and bone bulge was doing.

"Yes!" John half-inhaled, half-choked. But then, Karkat's bulge tightened, his tentacles brushed against his prostate, and John _moaned_. The troll was beginning to extract everything from John when the boy started to whimper and pull him back. "No! No, don't stop. Keep going," he demanded, glasses completely askew on his face.

The troll looked at him suspiciously, but lust was clouding his judgment slightly. "Are you sure?" The thin tentacle delved in deeper and wriggled, and John vehemently said, "Yes!" He would have never dared let anything go into his dick like that, nor had he ever even imagined something pushing in it, but with the tentacle swelling and contracting against the tightness of the hole, gently sliding against him, it was enough to make his vulnerability fade away.

Hesitantly, Karkat lowered himself back down and began moving again, acutely aware that he was leaking red all over John's body and deciding that the Heir looked wonderful like that. A majority of his other tentacles had taken up either trying to continue pressing into his entrance or wrapping around his cock, so John ended up getting completely ravished by Karkat's half-conscious ministrations. Karkat tried to nudge John's glasses back on his face with his nose and smoothly transition it into a kiss, but only half-succeeded. The glasses fell off from John's face, but they were kissing at the end of it. (Karkat flicked the glasses a safe distance away from them. The last time he sat on them on accident, John was left squinting around their home-hive for a few days.) 

John finally seemed bold enough to start letting small whispers of moans and whimpers from his closed mouth and nose, so Karkat reciprocated the noises with his own variation of growls and grunts. His bulge rubbed against the hardness between John's legs, causing both of them to lose their breaths, though John seemed closer on the side of losing his mind, due to overstimulation. The Heir had his arms wrapped around Karkat's neck and was pulling him closer, hums and quiet groans leaking into his mouth. The way John was fidgeting underneath him, bucking and twisting, was riling Karkat up. His tentacles touched and slid more viciously around John, all steadily dripping pre-cum onto John's skin before sliding onto the ruined bedsheets.

After some time of thrusting and feeling, John turned his face away to break the kiss, pressed his chin against his chest, and tightened his muscles around Karkat's tentacles. A bit of the pre-cum they had coated him with dripped out, and Karkat snarled in pleasure at the sensation. "Ah! Karkat...!" John said, his face wet with sweat, and a trail of saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth, where they had gotten a little careless. Pre-cum bubbled around the tip of John's dick, though some of it was stained pink, due to the fact that Karkat's tentacle was still pushing and moving around him. "Karkat, I'm going to cum...!" he moaned in warning, his blurry vision focused on the spectacle between his legs.

His cock was completely covered in Karkat's pre-cum, and tentacles were slowly wrapping and pulsing around him, alternately pulling out of him or pushing in both the holes they had found, occasionally letting a spurt of genetic material in him. He was stiff and hard, his cock completely red and desperate for release. Several of the troll's tentacles had been persistently rubbing and pressing against his prostate and sending small bursts of white behind his eyes and shivers down his spine. John wasn't sure whether or not Karkat understood what he had meant, but he must have surmised, from the way he was crying out louder and growing more incoherent, that John was nearing completion. He began to thrust against John harder and faster, snarls punctuating the sharp noises the Heir was letting out.

The sight of his dick getting enveloped in Karkat's bulge and tentacles, bouncing messily against his stomach and dripping wetly, was enough to make him lose it. A writhing mess of tentacles was still stretching him apart, stuffing the tight hole with pre-cum, and the single tendril in his cock swelled and hardened. He clenched his eyes shut and yelled, his back arching up sharply, and hot cum spurted out from his cock. The tentacle in him rubbed up and down the inside of him furiously, as if trying to coax him to cum more. Halfway through his climax, he opened his eyes and watched as cum spilled and dribbled from his stiff erection, still dimly aware that tentacles were filling him everywhere. In a few short seconds, he was done, and John tried to control his breathing again. He flinched when the tentacle in his dick continued to twist around, and violent shudders wracked his body each time. Karkat obviously hadn't gotten off yet, because his tentacles were still as enthusiastic as they were before John came, but it was causing the Heir serious sensitivity problems.

"That's it?" Karkat asked in a flat voice, as if disappointed in the small amount of cum John had released.

John's voice came out strained and uncomfortable as he replied hastily, "Yes. Now please take them out, it's really kind of hurting!"

Karkat must have found this startling news, because his face went blank, and then he was carefully extracting his limbs from John's. His bulge unwrapped itself from John's limp member, and the thin tendril slid out slickly. John let out a peculiar whimper at the sensation of something slipping out of his dick like that, but the whimpers became whines of discomfort when something like a dozen differently sized tentacles curled and flexed out of his ass, each leaving behind a sticky trail of pre-cum. They all began writhing and folding in on themselves, once their source of outside heat and moisture was gone. Karkat had a distinctly frustrated expression on his face as he sat back, though he said nothing.

Timidly, John gave him a grateful smile, face softly glowing from the aftereffects of reaching his climax. "Thanks," he said, "for, um, making me cum." Karkat grunted when he sat up with a wince (John wasn't sure what to think about the wetness squeezing out of his hole), and kissed him firmly on the mouth. His right hand cradled the side of the troll's face, while he allowed his left to drop between their bodies. Karkat let out a growl when the tips of John's fingers met with some of his tentacles, and they immediately wrapped around the appendages, slipping between the gaps of his fingers and coating them wetly. His bulge, however, remained stiff. Hypersensitive nerves on his tentacles made the mere act of feeling John's calloused hands feel amazing.

"Should I..." the Heir began shyly, his fingers curling and moving in an attempt to stimulate the tentacles, "help you too?"

"Humans can climax in succession?" Karkat scowled at him, halfway between bewilderment and sexual frustration. John didn't miss the way his hand suddenly got _a lot_ wetter though.

"No, gosh! No," he replied rushingly, not having any idea how he could even manage to get it back up that quickly. "I mean," John said, his voice dropping lower, "there are... other ways of making you.... Uh, if trolls work the same way." His eyes dropped down to Karkat's bulge, but he had to squint a bit to see, since he had no idea what happened to his glasses. John lowered his right hand to the hard bulge. "Oh, it's not—" he stopped talking when the bulge suddenly became pliant and wrapped around his wrist.

"It's not what?" the troll snapped, moving around uncomfortably.

"Hard?" John asked, more than said. "Um, I guess it will... still work though." He beamed at Karkat for a split second before pulling his hands away and putting them on Karkat's shoulders.

"John, what the fuck are you—"

"No, no, just sit back—" He pushed firmly until they had swapped positions. Karkat was unceremoniously dumped on the slightly damp and warm pile of pillows John had been resting on previously, and his legs were splayed out awkwardly. John quickly scooted closer to him and smiled blindly at the blurry face beneath him.

Karkat's eyes zeroed in on John's soft member. "You're not hard."

"I know I'm not!" John said, a bit too shrilly for his liking, but even after all that with Karkat, he was still embarrassed to talk about stuff like being hard or explaining what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and said, "Trust me, alright?"

Everything—even Karkat's tentacles—stopped moving for a second as the troll gave him a suspicious and appraising look, but the moment passed, and he breathed out an "okay."

John leaned down and brought his face cautiously to Karkat's bulge.

Instantaneously, Karkat tried jumping away. "Holy fuck, John, what the hell are you trying to do? Bite my bulge off? Jesus fuck!"

It was hard for John not to look chargrinned. "Karkat, calm down. My teeth are nowhere as dangerous as yours! Jeez!" To prove his point, he opened his mouth and showed Karkat the "stupid nubby teeth" he had been insulting ever since they met.

Karkat settled down with a mildly embarrassed air after that. "I forgot. Natural reaction," he muttered. 

After the outburst passed, John's nervousness came back in full force. He swallowed. "Okay," he said, more to himself than Karkat, "I'm going to start."

"Start whaaugh!" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing noise that escaped from his throat, but Karkat was too late. A long moan slipped from his chest and he started gripping the bedsheets with his free hand, warmth and pleasure overriding his being. His eyes shut, and he let the sensations ripple through his body. John had put his bulge into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the appendage, one hand wrapped around the base of it, and the other busily trying to distract the tentacles reaching up and feeling his face. He tried licking the bulge but became baffled when it turned soft and wiggled away from him, only to get stiffer and let his tongue mold around it. Suddenly, it elongated slightly and began rubbing against the flat of John's tongue, as if spreading pre-cum in him. From the way John's eyebrows were furrowed together, he must have been a little unnerved at the way the troll's bulge kept squirming inside his mouth and trying to go deeper in his throat, but he didn't—or couldn't—complain. Instead, he only breathed in and tried to take more into his mouth.

Instinctively feeling the wetness around him, Karkat's bulge began pumping out large amounts of pre-cum, in an attempt to lubricate what should have been a nook. It didn't seem to matter that it was John's mouth that he was filling with genetic material, however, and what the Heir couldn't swallow began to leak from the corners of his mouth, along with saliva. John wasn't exactly able to pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth, since Karkat was still writhing in him (despite having shown an obvious ability to stay stiff like a human penis), so he settled for bobbing his head clumsily and sucking with varying strength. It was bizarre to have something moving over his tongue, and he felt as if he were snogging Karkat's bulge.

He was positive Karkat wasn't completely conscious of it, but with each dip of his head, the bulge was steading forcing more of itself into him, until John somehow had his nose pressed against Karkat's stomach. Karkat's bulge was rubbing against the back of his throat, and it took much will-power to repress his gag reflex. Thankfully, Karkat wasn't forcing himself on John too strongly. He concentrated on breathing and rubbing the thrashing tentacles as the troll snarled and growled fiercely, half-words and full-expletives egging him on. When he felt a harsh tug on his hair and pinpricks of sharp claws digging into his scalp, John moaned loudly, sending vibrations down the length of the bulge. Karkat bucked up instinctively and let out a throaty groan. 

"Fuck. Fuck, John," he said blearily, his eyes opening to look at what he was doing. The sight of his bulge throat-deep in John's mouth, leaking pre-cum profusely all over the bed, and the boy's face splattered with red was too much. That, combined with the incredible heat and wetness of his mouth was mind-blowing. All his tentacles were wrapped lewdly around the Heir's fingers, slickening and rubbing. John swallowed once and sucked particularly hard. 

Originally, he had wanted to pull John off his bulge before rudely shoving genetic material down his throat (literally) and find a bucket, but his peak had hit him unexpectedly hard, and he barely even had time to yell out in pleasure before cum began to spill out. Luckily for John, he had just sealed up his nasal passage at the time of Karkat's ejaculation and narrowly avoided choking on the startling amount of cum pushing itself down his throat. On reflex, he began to swallow as much as he could, though a good majority of it still dribbled out of his mouth and onto the bed and Karkat's stomach. After a few hurried swallows, however, John pulled away and turned his face, accidentally getting covered in cum, as Karkat didn't seem to be anywhere near finishing up.

The troll was making a complete mess all over the bed, but it wasn't really as if John could blame him. (He no longer wondered about the buckets, though it was going to be a pain changing the bedsheets every time.) Hastily, he tried to put his thumb over the bulge to redirect the spurts of cum into just one spot, but in a sudden, irrational urge, John put his mouth over the tip and flatted his tongue over it again, allowing Karkat to continue his release in him. He sucked on it again before just opening his mouth and letting everything coat his mouth. He didn't intend to swallow any more, but from the way Karkat was looking at him, the visual appeal was good enough.

He didn't know it, but the way each spurt of red was spilling from his dripping tongue and parted lips was enough to drive anyone crazy. Since John couldn't see properly, the glassy, sexed-up expression on his face only added to the appeal. Occasionally, he would close his mouth over the bulge again, bobbing his head a few times to keep the sensations going.

Red cum dribbled down his chin and over his chest, but John didn't care, embarrassment long since banished with the noises Karkat had been letting out. He laved his tongue over the writhing bulge between spurts, encouraging the troll to keep cumming.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity later, Karkat let out one low shudder, and the last stream of cum pushed itself into John's mouth. He swallowed the last mouthful and straightened out from his hunched position. The tentacles and bulge stopped thrashing around and started shrinking away to be protected behind a bone shield. John watched for a fascinated second before subtly coughing and clearing his throat. He licked his lips and tried to wipe off a bit of the wetness from his face. It merely smeared and made things worse.

"Is that why you said, 'That's it?' earlier?" John asked hoarsely, coughing again.

Karkat hummed in response, looking extremely sleepy and satisfied. "Jesus fuck, John, what the hell was that?"

John flushed, embarrassment pulling a sneak attack on him. He avoided the troll's half-lidded gaze. "Blow job. I... looked it up.... The other day, I mean. I looked it up online the other day. Thought it would come in handy...."

A snort of mild amusement attracted his attention again, and he turned back to Karkat, who had grasped his wrist in his hand lightly. Urged by his pulling, John leaned forward (careful to avoid the disastrous puddle the troll had left on the ruined bedsheets) and kissed him. "That felt really good," he muttered against John's wet lips. Karkat pushed his tongue deeper into the Heir's mouth and tasted himself. He breathed out of his nose and nipped the corner of the boy's mouth softly.

They looked at each other through hazy smiles. John blinked lazily. Then, his expression changed.

"Um, Karkat. Does troll semen stain fabrics...?"


End file.
